


Gifts

by spiralicious



Series: Plushie Universe [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Plushie 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome gets Inuyasha a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Very lightly hinted at plushophilia. This is from my Inu plushie 'verse, pre- "She Just Wants Him to be Happy." It is a modern AU and Inuyasha and Kagome are both in high school.
> 
> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 01 "Catch," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Inuyasha grabbed the flame thrower and started blasting at the zombies. All he had to do was make it through the cemetery and to the trailer and he’d be safe.

“Catch!”

Inuyasha managed to catch the object thrown at his head one handed but it caused him to look away from his game and his character died.

“Damn it, Kagome!”

She gave him that “I got you a present and you better say something nice” look. Inuyasha looked at what was in his hand. It was a beanie baby cat. The last time they spoke, Inuyasha had explained, with much blushing and stammering, why he had so many stuffed animals. And from the very stunned reaction she had given him, he thought she understood, which made the gift all the more confusing. He wasn’t into beanie babies or cats. And the thought that Kagome would buy him something she thought he might like…in that special way, made his eyes bug out.

“Kagome?!”

“You could at least say thank you!”

“For what?!”

“For being understanding, you jerk!”

Inuyasha continued to stare.

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh.

“It’s just for looking cute on a shelf. So, what are we playing?”

“We aren’t playing anything.”

“Inuyasha!”

She gave him that look again.

Inuyasha sighed and Kagome sat next to him on the couch. Inuyasha then began trying to explain the controls to his game.


End file.
